


Just keep your eyes on me.

by ShyAudacity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a sourwolf, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slow Dancing, Weddings, does this count as fluff?, i think it does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyAudacity/pseuds/ShyAudacity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't normally do drabbles but I got the idea and said "What the hell, why not?"</p><p>*</p><p>Derek refuses to enjoy his sisters wedding and Stiles plans to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just keep your eyes on me.

“No.” Derek says defiantly.

“Seriously? You’re a groomsmen at your Sister’s wedding, the least you could do is enjoy yourself.”

It was true. Cora had finally settled down and gotten married. Derek less than thrilled when his little sister returned from Africa with an engagement ring on her finger. It took some time, but he eventually came around to the idea of giving his sister away. Now the wedding was over and the reception was in full swing. Everyone was dancing and laughing mercilessly. Yet, Derek seemed to be the only one who wasn’t having a good time.

“God, Derek could you not be such a sour-wolf for once in your life? I mean c’mon it’s a wedding for Christ sakes.”

“Stiles did you come over here just to piss me off, or do you have a point to your incessant rambling?”

“Yeah I-.” Stiles starts, then notices the change in mood. The song had gone from upbeat to slow and most people had found someone to slow dance with. Stiles got an idea. He turns back to Derek and sticks his hand out. “Dance with me.”

“You’re delusional.”

“No, I’m Stiles and I think you should come dance with me.”        

“There is no way I a-.”

“Derek just shut up and dance with me.” Stiles snaps.

Derek sighs deeply, then take Stiles’ hand and lets him lead the two of them into the sea of people. In an instant he finds himself in a mix a couples dancing with each other and drunk girls sloppily hugging their friends.

Once they found a spot, Stiles curls an arm around Derek’s back so his right is just below his left shoulder and his other hand is at Derek’s hip. Nervously, Derek places his hands on Stiles’ hips and tries to follow along with the music. After only a minute, Derek can’t do it anymore. The hairs on the back of his neck are standing up and he feels as if everyone in the room is looking at him. He can't deal with this right now. 

“People are staring.” Derek says, trying to get away. Stiles places a hand on his chest and stops him.

“Hey, hey hey don’t even worry about them, alright? You deserve to enjoy yourself.” He says calmly. “Just keep your eyes on me, okay? You’ll be fine Derek, I promise.”

Derek sighs again and continues dancing with Stiles. He rests his head against Stiles’ shoulder and tries to focus on the music while they sway in time with each other. One song passes, then another, and before Derek knows it it’s nearly midnight and the party is practically over. He’s been dancing with Stiles this whole time and hadn’t even given it a second thought.

 _‘I wanna dance like this again.’_ Derek thinks to himself. He smiles at the thought of dancing with Stiles again.  

“People are staring, Derek.” Stiles whispers in his ear.

Derek holds Stiles a little tighter, then looks at him. “Let them look.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you can tell me what Song/Band the title is from I'll write you something of your choice! The first one to get the answer write gets a story. :D Have a great day guys!
> 
> [edit] We have a winner1 why_cant_i_be_a_winchester gets a story! Congrats!


End file.
